Naruto's First Rescue S Rank Mission
by KingRaptor582
Summary: Right before Team 7 accept the C rank mission the Wave Country that Naruto's adopted Mother Great Magical Being Middy the Midnight Witch appear before them that two leaders of Main Seven that need Naruto for an S Rank mission that only he can do. Very smart and very powerful Naruto. This is my first Naruto Fanfic. Also it's all star cast in this story! Plus a harem!


**Naruto's First Rescue S Rank Mission**

**Naruto and Multi-Crossover**

**Chapter One: Part 1**

**Locations: San Francisco, California and Treasure Island Military Operation Forwarding Base **

**The golden city it has never been busy this time of year because it's not Thanksgiving, Black Friday, Christmas, New Year's nor Independence Day; it's because every civilian and even animals are evacuating! It's under quarantine and it's not because of a virus nor anything particular that cause an outbreak but something is going down and because of every hero and villain around the world, off world planets in space and other dimensions are call in action by the Legendary Main Seven that every hero and villain are known to respect them because they are very powerful. There is two reasons why the main seven, heroes and villains are in San Francisco: One help All Branches of US Military evacuating the civilians and Two is stop the threat before it comes worse and take over of not just California but entire world. **

**The threat is : Military made psychotic Raptors!**

**All US Military Branches, Main Seven, All heroes and villains using Treasure Island as a Military Operation Forwarding base for operations to stop Razor and his army of psychotic raptors. Past few days the forwarding base has changed into a Base for the Main Seven and Others as well. Some of the docks for the Gundams and Megazords and even legendary warrior robot Voltron and other docks for ships like the Decepticon Nemesis, Predator's Ship, Few Juraian's ships, Kamidake. Plus, The Island has different kind of technology such as: Dino tech, Cybertroian tech, Power Rangers, Vale of Remnant, Stark tech (You could say Pepper force him to because he is stubborn and rude to everyone), Wayne tech(Bruce trust Main Seven because Diana told him who they are and all that), Komododian tech and etc. and expect for Greek/Roman Gods because no one get along them at all but Athena, Hera, Hestia and Artemis. It's feel like second home to everyone and trust each other and get along expect for Lex Luthor, Amanda Waller, Darksied, Counselors of SHEILD, US Senators (you know why). Inside of Headquarters of the base where is a large monitior lid up of the map of San Francisco with different pictures of heroes and villians that are helping US military evacuating the Civilians who are in cars, trucks, buses; Gundams and Zords using lift carriers get to them out faster. The person or I could say dinosaur is monitoring and listening of everything of what is going on in San Francisco and his name is Male Raptor. Male Raptor Aka Mal is a living breathing Velociraptor with blue stripe on his back and he is the leader of Dinos, he is over 65 million years old and still looking young. Male raptor is 6 ft tall and 13 ft. length from his head to his tall, his clothing is blue shirt and black plants but no shoes, his claws, teeth and sickle toes are still sharp as ever. Male Raptor and over half of the Dinosaurs survived after a laptop computer came from future and don't ask me how they did it because it's long story for another time; they survived by working together and build a home on three islands and a city under the sea and using a camouflage shield keep them safe from outside world. Male Raptor and few selective Dinos went exploring outside world for over thousands years and discover lot of things and most of things is humans and supernatural beings from different places, worlds and Dimensions such as: Zordon and first Power Rangers of Eltar, Magical Fairies and Great Magical Beings from Magical Dimensions, Komododians, Transformers, different kinds of Gods and Goddesses and etc. Most of time that he and his team have to be discrete because so they won't be discovered and be experiment on by certain ones that love get their hands on Dino DNA and their technology, that is until May 1990 that a human the US President Adam Jackson discover them and want their technology but Mal denied him and told him to leave. You could say this it didn't end well because Adam want that technology and got veto from the senate and got killed by Male Raptor himself because he try steal some of the tech and didn't go well. The whole world knows and came friendly terms with them and you can say that is far I can go with it until I write story on it. As Male Raptor listening to some of the communications that are hilarious and few of them got him irritated of because they act bunch of kids or in his words hatchlings!**

**"Duke L'Orange of Mighty Ducks to Lexington, How is everything on your side? Over."**

**"This is Lexington of Gargoyles Manhattan Clan. Everything looks alright here Duke, I just have to tell some Gang members to move along before they get stranded because they are stubborn as hell. Over."**

**"I understood because I told a school bus driver to keep those kids calm down until next carrier to pick them up. I don't who is next carrier to pick up next load. Over."**

**"Duke, this Lightspeed Yellow Ranger Kelsey Winslow I'm next carrier load with my Hazmat Rescue Zord and my ETA is two minutes after Burning Gundam. Over."**

**"Thanks Kelsey. Over."**

**"Domon Kasshu to Kelsey, my carrier is full and you are up next. Over."**

**"Thanks Domon. And your welcome Duke. Over."**

**"Soifon of Squad 2 to Johnny Rico of Roughnecks, where is that damn carrier plane for these damn prisoners?! Over!"**

**"Soifon calm your ass down, I will be there in second because I have to make sure everything secure after that riot I had on board with last load. Over."**

**"I will show you how to calm my ass down when I put my **_**Suzumebachi **_**in your ass when you get your fucking ass on here!"**

**"General Jack O'Neal of Stargate SG1 to Soifon and Johnny Rico, both y'all quit messing around and get back to work because we don't got time playing around like bunch of children!"**

**"Hai, General O'Neal-San."**

**"Jack, if this was on my Alter Dimension Earth that I will put these prisoners on Hang or let the Bugs have them."**

**"I know and understand that but some of these prisoners are robbers and thieves. And I sometimes want to take those murderers, rapests, serial killers and psychos to wrap them in a bow and ship them off to next Star system that has a stargate and let them be-"**

**"Good lord! Male Raptor to Jack O'Neal will you quit fussing and get back to work. Those Patients, doctors and Nurses can't get on an carrier by theirselves! Plus Nursa and few others can't get everything done by themselves, so do me favor is QUIT FUSSING!" Said Male Raptor with authority as he radio Jack on his commounicator of the monitor.**

**"Yes Sir!" Said Jack on the commounicator with shriek voice and you hear on the background that he being laugh at by some people around him.**

**Sigh "Man, Sometimes these guys act like buch of hatchlings aren't ready see the world." Said Male Raptor as he lean back to his chair that is has large hole for his tail.**

**"Chill out Mal, everyone is on the edge cause of Razor and I don't blame them because we're trying to get at calm paced but sometimes you have let it out your system before you start to crack." Said a voice behind Male Raptor that he didn't bother around because he knew who he was and he just look from the corner of his eyes and sent him annoying look.**

**"That was my line Jk. And when did you get so smart because it was I say said that to you once after you know." Said Male Raptor.**

**Sigh" Yeah I know that but I learn from the best, you and Iris got out me that darkness before I gone deep in it. So how is everything going?" Ask Jk after he change the subject. Jk is 29 years old with short black hair and hazel eyes, his clothing is a short sleeve red Georgia Bull shirt and blue jeans pants and his brown leather shoes. Jk is half human and half Komododain, he is the grandson of Komododian King Arthur and Queen Guinevere and nephew of Sir Lancelot and Morgana: that means he is the Prince and heir to the Throne of Camelot in the Realm of the Komododians and wielder of the Mythical legendary Sword Excalibur and powers of Komododians. Jk is the Seventh Leader of The Main Seven and Leader of his team: Warriors of the Night and Day and happy married to Iris T.R. Queen and Nursa Tenguyoshionaganori Ako and Ansleigna White the President of United States. So basically Jk got connections to US military and he is the Godson of four Top Rank Admirals that is in charge of Military, CIA, Homeland Security, Etc. **

**"Everything looks good so far but except for some riots that cause by gang members and prisoners that Johnny Rico, Beetleborgs, Powers Rangers SPD, Turtles, Ryoko Balta Yamada, Amane Kaunaq Yamada, Kiriko Masaki Yamada, Neju Na Melmas Yamada, Noike Jurai Masaki (Tenchi and Noike got married), Kiyone Makibi Uzumaki, Mihoshi Kuramitsu Uzumaki and Tennyo Masaki Jurai Uzumaki and few of the Sailor Guardians and few members of Justice League and Teen Titians. That is it so far but until then we have to keep our guard up because Razor will tried anything to our guard is down and strike at any moment notice." Said Male Raptor as he still watching the screen with his eyes narrow at giving moment that Razor will strike and he will be prepare for it. Jk about say something but a radio communication brought in their attention.**

**"Purdeton of the Predators to HQ, WE GOT CONTACT!"**

**TBC….**


End file.
